


The War Room

by emlavellan



Series: Skyhold [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Awkward Cullen Rutherford, Canon Dialogue, F/M, Microfic, Skyhold (Dragon Age), The Iron Bull (Dragon Age) is a Good Friend, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:28:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23487583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emlavellan/pseuds/emlavellan
Summary: Inquisitor Lavellan is called to the War Room, where she and Cullen are teased about their budding relationship.
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford, Female Lavellan/Cullen Rutherford, Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford, Lavellan/Cullen Rutherford
Series: Skyhold [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671562
Kudos: 19





	The War Room

“That’s it, boss . I think you’re getting the hang of this.” The Iron Bull grunted with approval as Emmaera blocked his swing. 

“Bull, I’m not sure why I need to learn this. I don’t exactly need a sword. And to be honest, I can barely lift it.” Emmaera wiped the sweat from her brow and lowered her sword. She had reluctantly agreed to train with Iron Bull. 

“Everyone should know how to use a sword. A sword will never let you down if you can use it well. It’s not complicated like all this magic shit.” 

She frowned and began to lift the sword when an Inquisition messenger approached her at a jog. “Inquisitor, I’ve been sent to request your presence in the War Room. Cullen has called everyone to discuss some new information he’s received.” He glanced at Iron Bull, unwilling to elaborate further. 

“Tell them I will be there once I’ve had a chance to change and freshen up.” He nodded, saluted her, then turned and jogged back toward the main hall. 

Emmaera handed the sword back to Iron Bull. “There. I’ve been saved.” 

“‘Freshen up?’” Iron Bull asked. “Does the Lady Inquisitor wish to look her best for our fair Commander?” 

“Oh, hush. I can hardly walk into the war room dressed like this.” She gestured down at her dirty linen shirt, slightly baggy and hanging off of one shoulder.

“Sure. Well, you wouldn’t want to keep him, I mean them, waiting.” He grinned at her.

Emmaera punched his arm as she walked past. “See you later, Bull.”

____

About half an hour later, Emmaera entered the war room in a fresh set of casual leathers. Her usual bun was replaced with a long braid in an attempt to hide her sweat. When she walked inside, Cullen, Josephine, and Leliana looked up from where they had been leaning over the large map of Thedas in the middle of the room. 

Cullen held her gaze. “Inquisitor, we were…”

“Eagerly awaiting your presence,” Leliana butt in. “Some of us more than others.” She regarded Cullen, one eyebrow raised and a twinkle in her eye.

Cullen’s face flushed pink. “I wasn’t… I mean, I was… We have work to do.” He rubbed the back of his neck and stared down at an indeterminate point on the map with intense focus. 

“Of course,” Leliana said. Josephine wasn’t able to entirely contain a giggle.

“Alright, you two.” Emmaera said. Then, turning to Cullen, “What do you have for us?”

“Right, well, we have some new information on what the Grey Wardens might be up to.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have always loved the short dialogue at the War Table where Leliana teases Cullen about his crush on the Inquisitor. This is my attempt to flesh out the moment a little bit.


End file.
